


Strange Magic Requests

by givebackandlivehappy



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: F/M, request
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givebackandlivehappy/pseuds/givebackandlivehappy
Summary: One of them taking care of the other during a [common] minor illness! -So I’m still very new at this whole fan fiction thing, but I hope you like it!-Feel free to request stuff here!





	

**Author's Note:**

> One of them taking care of the other during a [common] minor illness! 
> 
> -So I’m still very new at this whole fan fiction thing, but I hope you like it!  
> -Feel free to request stuff here!

“I don’t know why ah let you talk me into going out there with you…”, Bog coughed out as he lay on a mossy bed in his chamber. Itchy eyes and a runny nose greeted him like a face meeting a tree truck: hard and painfully.

Marianne flitted over to his left side and placed a small leaf bowl of hot water on the nightstand beside him. She tore off a piece of the moss from the bed and started to soak it in the steaming bowl.

“Not that I don’t feel sorry for you,” she looked Bog in his eyes. “…but I honestly think this is the funniest thing that has happened to you…”

“Well ah’m so glad you find this funny…” A clawed hand wiped across his face as he began to pout. 

Earlier that day, Marianne and Bog were going to go flying by the border between the Dark Forest and the Fairy Kingdom. By the time the two arrived, she was so excited that she accidentally pushed him into a large group of primroses. Unbeknownst to her, Bog had developed a mild allergy to the pink bloom after the events of their first meeting. 

He began sneezing and coughing until he almost had trouble breathing. Of course, Marianne had trouble breathing because of how hard she was laughing.

“But isn’t it kind of ironic? *repressed giggle* You swore off primroses, so this is their payback!”

He glared at her. Well, as much as he could until he started coughing again. 

“Here,” she took the moss from the water and began patting it onto his face. “This should help with the congestion.”

“At least mah mother is visiting her cousin on the other side of the forest.” His voice seemed less groggy. “You can imagine what kind of home remedies she’d come up with.” He laughed a little before his cough returned, less raspy than before.

She laughed and placed a kiss to the top of his forehead. He smiled back at her.

You know you’re with the right person when they let you see them at their worst…

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and leave requests! <3


End file.
